Twilight Princess: The Seer's Apprentice
by Mika the Supreme Ninja
Summary: Priam could sense the darkness, his mistress could sense the darkness. They did not know what was coming only that it was, and they better be ready when it did. The power of Twilight was not something a mere mortal should be able to fight, but Priam was determined to ensure they survived, after all someone had a fight especially with the royal class did nothing but squabble. OC
1. A good forboding

"A FORBODING!" Fanandi's declaration made the citizens of Hyrule Castle town cringe, though none more then her sweet, annoyed apprentice who rolled his eyes from behind her throne. He knew the routine, he had seen it a thousand times, but that didn't take the annoyance out of it. Or from him. " I sense a great fate for you, one riddled with danger and equally high reward!" He didn't need to see her to know she was swaying, moving dramatically around her crystal ball.

He heard the Knight, a round thing named Elwin, gasp as her crystal started to glow. "What is next, I need... I need to know!" The

'_Stupid man, Fanandi may be a charlatan for most of her days but that does not mean she has no power... she can see into the future alright..._' Her apprentice smirked, peeking through the curtain and saw the round knight's face pale beyond measure. '_The Great Knights of Hyrule, what a joke. So weak... all of you.' _He turned his eyes back to his Mistress, and watched as her power gathered, dramatic and more real then any of the idiots on Hyrule could have guessed.

"I see a great..." There was a pause, and suddenly the women's voice changed. Her body convulsed, and her power shifted into a cold wind that washed through the shop.

_"This... what a waste of power... sigh..'_

"Darkness... it is coming, It will cast a thrall over us all, cast us into Shadows... and you, will walk among the Dark..."

The Knight shrieked and fled, rushing out screaming. Just in time for the theatrics to drop and Fanandi to sigh.

"What a moron." She rolled her eyes, turning and frowning at her chuckling apprentice. "Is it that funny, Priam?"

The boy, her beloved apprentice, cackled madly for several minutes nodding all the while. "It just occurred to me, that all one would have to do is suggest evil is coming for them for anyone to conquer this place."

His mistress rolled her eyes again, but a smile trickled out slowly. "I imagine that you might be right... now, enough of that nonsense. I did have a vision, whilst in the middle of my dramatic performance."

He calmed instantly, knowing she was right. "I figured as much, what is it? I felt a cold wind, so I assume it has something to do with the Mountain or perhaps Zora's domain?" Perks of working with a Fortune teller, you actually can pick up some diviners magic even if you cannot see into the future like they can.

"Yes... I see a boy, a young Zora, he was being guided and watched over by a powerful spirit." Her eyes went cold and she waved over her ball, the foci started to shimmer and slowly a boy was revealed, just as she said. "I can sense death, a great powerful death... "

"You've been sense stuff like this ever since that black wall appeared over Eldin…" He stood, quickly gathering his sword and bow. " I will go to the north bridge. If he is truly in need, that will be the first place the river will take him."

Fanandi smiled, placing her three fingered hand on his face. "You are a good boy... bring your medicine pouch, he might need tending to."

"Of course..."

"I will pray to the Goddesses and the Great Hylia for your safe return."

With a happy, but determined smile, Priam left the shop and made his way down the streets of Hyrule Castle Town. The air was disgusting, so he always kept a charm around his neck that purified the air around his face. It made it smell crisp and wet, like the air around Lake Hylia. That made sense, especially as the ink he used was partially made up of the Light Springs water.

Knights and nobles, the majority of the residents in their town, bustled about going to and fro like mindless Ants. Princess Agaitha, as she liked to be called, was skipping down the street back towards her house. She smiled at him kindly, giving a light curtsey before continuing her skip. It was amusing, he wondered if people would freak out if they knew that she was a powerful sorceress with influence over her beloved bugs.

'_Probably...' _It was hard to keep a smile off of his face, Agaitha always made him happy. Warm and fuzzy, right in his chest. '_I wonder if I could get another lesson in bug magic from her... maybe.' _

Was it silly? Yes, but he didn't care. He loved Agaitha, if she wasn't a noble he would have already started to court her.

"On your way to collect Herbs?" Telma, the heavy but gorgeous owner of the local bar, accosted him with a light hip thrust as she walked back into Castle Town and he stepped out.

It took a full second for him to react, she was quite strong after all, but he did manage to roll his eyes and kiss her cheek lightly. "Something like that Aunt Telma."

She wasn't really his aunt, no matter how much he wanted her to be, but they looked so much alike that his being Human and not Hylian didn't even matter. They had the same dark skin and redish hair, the same clear mark of Gerudo features clearly stamped across all of who they were. It was startling, but Fanandi had already cast a spell to see his lineage. Telma and Priam were not even closely related, no matter how sad that made him.

That didn't take away his deep love of the women though, or hers for him.

"Fanandi sent you on another mission? It's been a while since your last, have you fully recovered?" Her eyes turned to his chest, where he knew she was imagining the web of burn scars that came from some idiot caravanner tossing a bomb to stop a bokogoblin when he was escorting them into town. It had taken weeks to recover, thankfully the stupid cheapskate of doctor owed a massive tab for Telma and agreed to treat Priam probono.

"Yes. A kid is in danger, and I am going to escort him here."

Pride filled Telma's eyes, she kissed his cheek lightly. "Bring the boy to my bar, I'll house and feed him."

With that, the bar lady marched home with her basket on her hip.

Priam found it easy to march his way across the bridge and make his way to the north river. "There has got to be a better way to get up here. We could teach kids to fish at this river before taking them to the much deeper waters of Lake Hylia. Of course, that would require the castle to be filled with anyone bar the local idiots... sigh."

"SCREEE!" A Bokogoblin, not a particularly massive threat, screamed it's hate for all to hear and sprinted at him with it's club raised. He frowned, angry and concerned.

"So close to the town... damn those idiot guards!" A single arrow, perfectly aimed, pierced the beasts skull and ended the minimal threat. "When was the last time they sent a roving guard to ensure the pathways are free of monsters. What is that airheaded princess thinking appointing these morons!"

He continued to curse the princess and idiot guards all of the way up the path, past the cliffs and all of the way to the foot of the Local mountains. It wasn't a hard path, there were a few monsters that attacked him but years of experience in guarding caravans and his own journey's to collect food and herbs made it a simple task. The Foothills, the local entrance to the Zora's Domain both by water and by land, were only a twenty minute walk from his location... and then he saw it.

A girl, with blood covering part of her head, was screaming for help. A boy, tiny and blue, lay beneath her. Monsters surrounded them, specifically one of the most dangerous of the general kind.

"Bulblins!" They had arrows and clubs, riding their monstrous boars. It was easy to draw on his bow, whispering a simple spell as his fingers glided the arrow back. "Cast them back, oh brightest light. With this arrow you shall fly, punish and end this fright!"

The arrow flew true before exploding into a mass of light that sent the creatures flying in fear. Their dark magic could not bare the touch of light, even if it was a false light... a mockery of the legendary light arrows.

Priam reached the girl in five minutes of sprinting, she was terrified but happy to see him. " The boy, we must get him back to the Castle!"

"I know, it's alright..." Priam removed a vial from his bag and tipped a single droplet of red potion into the boy's mouth. Color rushed back to his skin, and his breathing settled back. "This should help." He reached down and lifted the boy with ease, deeply concerned by his frailness. "We must go, follow me... can you fight?" He asked, knowing the answer already.

The girl shook her head, the crusted blood on her face cracking lightly. " No... not that I can remember... I am sorry."

"It's alright... reach into my bag, there should be a pouch, it will be grey with the symbol of the Gods on it."

The girl obeyed and pulled it out. "Alright... what do I do?"

"It is a protective spell, one of a kind and hard to make." Shifting the boy in his arms, Priam waved a free hand over the pouch. It glowed before light exuded from it. A clear circle existed over them, a field of magic. "It will keep us safe from all but the strongest of beasts, but only for a few hours... The Castle is four miles from here, more then a two hour walk... I need you to hold onto the spell. We will have to stop about halfway to treat the boy, and you... first, actually, I had a rag in my bag. We it in the river and start to clean yourself as we walk."

The girl obeyed. "Thank you... I'd introduce myself, but I do not know my name anymore."

"That's alright... my name is Priam. I will escort you to town."

She beamed a smile, the girl, and as she washed her face he finally got a good look at her. She was pretty with short blonde hair, round Human ears and a very delicate nose. She would stand out, even among the nobles.

But more then that was the genuinely kind aura she exuded... it was rare and reminded him more of a beast then a person. He knew, right then, that he liked her.

"All done, let's go."

* * *

**Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**I want to do a Zelda story. It will not take precedent to my other three, but I wanted to at least try since I am playing Twilight Princess in my free time... Priam is going to be fun. He is a mage, yes, but not blessed by the gods. All of the magic users came from a pure magic race or had god powers, so I wanted to see what he could do... **

**Check out my blog, My Fantasy Court... **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	2. Rescues, Healing and Decisons

**Why did they not let Shad see them teleport the Damned Canon, or tell him about the Rod? Like seriously, this is his life's work and he was trustworthy... Link, your past life was upset that no one knew what you did so why are you hiding it? **

**I am basing Priam's magic, at least partially, on Lana's from Hyrule warriors. I like the stylizing and she seems at least king of human, so it fits I think... We need to see more human mages in this world. Mages unblessed by the Goddesses. **

**Agiatha's magic is based on her powers in Hyrule warriors. I love her, she is so cute! However, I didn't realize that she was ten since Animated characters are hard to age... so in my story she is fifteen! Sorry if anyone was uncomfortable, I genuinely didn't know. **

* * *

**"Come on... we are almost there." Priam panted, just a little. The Zora boy in his arms only became heavier with each step, the air sharper and harder to take into his body. The girl, much to his surprise, didn't even flinch at the massive distance they had practically sprinted. Her breathing was beautifully even, and he knew that she was definitely not from Hyrule Proper. **

"The castle... it's massive!" Her voice was filled with awe, even as they continued to consume the distance. "Have you ever been in there?"

"No... most of us haven't. I stay in the town, with my Mistress and Aunt." He shrugged and sighed happily as they finally walked into the Eastern Gate of Hyrule Castle Town. The obnoxious sound of the wooden bridge under his aching feet was a wonderous comfort, despite the pain shooting up his ankles. "We aren't too far, maybe three more minutes... I don't trust that idiot doctor, so we'll go straight to my Aunt's bar."

The fact the Knight at the gate didn't even flinch or summon aid, to assist or desist Priam or even ask him why the hell he had a clearly sick Zora child in his arms. He just stood there, apathetically with glazed eyes. Priam wanted to stab or shake the man into action, but barely managed to resist doing so. Other then the safety of his current charges, he wasn't sure his aunt wanted to bail him out … again.

'_She spent four hundred rupees to get me out last time... maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to curse a Captain, but in my defense he was harassing Agitha and tried to commandeer her bugs. Really though, he was lucky at the end of the day. If Agaitha had cursed him, and she was definitely close to doing so, I doubt even Zelda with her great magic could have undone it. My curse just rendered him essentially constantly hungover for a week or so. Not that bad really...'_

The eternally amusing memory kept him from dropping the Zora boy despite the ache in his arms. It also, just barely, kept him from sneering or and cursing at the inhabitants sneering at the poor boy in his arms.

"What is that doing there?"

"Do we really need a Zora brat running amok in this town?"

"Why haven't the guards taken that away?"

The girl was literally shaking by the time they stepped into the ally of Telma's bar. "How dare they? HE's a child!" Her voice carried notes of power, and Priam knew the girl would firmly shove her foot all of the way up their pompous noble asses if she could. He'd help her. "Are all of the people here, like that?"

"All... not, but a lot are. You should see the glares the Gorons get when they... well, they have a few shops around here. Oil, spring water and what not... of course, they all left when that weird black wall appeared. " He turned, frowning at that damned black wall that cast a shadow across the land. He could feel it even from here, riling up the monsters and sapping hope from the world. '_By the Goddesses and Great Hylia, what is it?' _He cursed, inwardly, mourning his own lack of raw mystical strength, that eh would not and did not have the strength to investigate... or the willingness to leave if that meant leaving his Mistress and Aunt to the potential horrors and abuses of the Knights. "Just rush in, she's expecting us."

The girl nodded, not an ounce of demurity about her. She rushed right in, as he asked, ripping the door open. "Miss Telma!"

His beautiful aunt turned from behind her bar, her fat kitty Louise in her arms. "Who... Priam." Her eyes took in the girl, who still had large lump on her head, and the tiny boy in his arms. "Oh, put him on the table!" She rushed over, grabbing a pouch from behind her bar, tossing it at the girl. "The boy is so pale... Priam, why didn't you take him to the Doctor?"

"The man hates anything not Hylian or Human. You saw how he treated the gorons. I didn't trust him." It was then that he noticed the group of knights drinking and muttering in the back.

Aunt Telma sighed, shaking her head. "Lake Hylia has shrunk to almost a puddle in size, cutting off all access through our waterways..." She frowned, and her eyes widened. " That is probably why the boy came here? Did you get a look at the foothills, was there access back?"

He knew, of course, what she was speaking of. There on the foothills was a direct pathway into Zora's domain. "There was no point. Last week there was a landslide, about the same that that black wall appeared. It cut off the entrance. We would have bombed it, but with that Wall up, there has been no shipments from Barnes... and the only shop sells them for hundreds of rupees."

He let out a long sigh before beginning his work.

**The Nameless girl watched in deep confusion as her rescuer tore apart a series of small leaves, scattering them on the Zora's body. An odd flicker began to ripples off his body, an odd white light that soothed her. The Leaves and the magical pouch still on her hip resonated, giving off their own light. She heard an odd, whispered prayer on his lips and felt the gathering of magic in the air. **

"He's a sorcerer?"

Telma laughed at her, long and sweet. "Yes, in a manner of speaking. His craft leans more towards divination and enchantment, but he can do most types of magic." She smiled, such a proud motherly look that it felt almost private, too private, for the Nameless girl to share in. "What's your name, hun?"

The Nameless girl shook her head, and allowed Telma to lead her slightly away from Priam. "I am not sure... I... I can't remember anything, even my name. My head aches." She tried to hide her whimper, but the sound managed to squeeze it's way out, making her sound weak. She hated that sound.

The barkeep made a long click from her tongue. "Well, that just won't do. Don't worry bout it, hun. Now, let's check out that lump." Her hands, far larger then the Nameless girl's own, moved with a shocking nimbleness over the lump. "I can't feel any broken bones or-"

"NO MAGIC IN THE TOWN!" The soldiers, in a dramatic 'I am so superior' manner, bellowed at her nephew. One of them, their leader apparently, marched towards her nephew, probably to stop him.

Telma had no trouble pushing the man to the side. " Excuse me? This boy is my nephew and he is healing a child. How dare you raise your hands to him, in my bar?" The oh so brave knight was practically trembling under the weight of her anger. "How would you like it if you needed healing, and someone was screaming at your healer, Hmmm?" She stepped closer and closer, until the Knight's breath was tickling her cleavage." The light surrounding her Nephew had reached a peak, all of them turned to look at him.

His hands danced gracefully over the boy's hands, melding in and out of the leaves, the boy's skins, soaking into the boy and giving him strength.

The Light was incredible, Telma felt that odd ache in her ankles from years and injuries long since past, fading just slightly. She was sure the knights, all of the knights, felt a similar gift.

Then the light faded, her nephew stumbled back, almost collapsing. Telma guided him to a seat, feeling how cold and clammy his usually warm skin was. "Girl, grab some bread and salted meat from the bar." The girl obeyed, a grateful look in her eyes. It was clear that having something, anything to do, gave her a sense of power that she desperately needed at that moment. She returned in seconds and they stuffed the boy's mouth. "Eat, ground yourself before I ground you." The threat had no weight.

Priam's smile made it clear that he entirely understood that.

"Now, let's look at that boy." She turned and a weight was utterly lifted from her heart. The Boy was no longer moaning light and pained. His skin had gained much more of his natural, greyish blue color. "Wonderful...Girl, go grab some water, it's in that jug. The boy needs access to water if we want him to stay healthy."

The next fifteen minutes consisted of her Nephew chomping down on food, the girl and Telma bathing the boy softly and trickling water into the boy's throat. It seemed to do the trick and slowly the boy managed to wake. His eyes were weak and his voice was wobbly, he coughed without any real power.

"Thank you..."

It was impossible not to smile at the boy, and frown at the still leering Knights.

**Priam was exhausted, healing spells were agonizingly painful to cast. "Kid... I... we need you to drink some of the red potion. It will heal your body more then I can manage right now. Aunt Telma, do I have any more spring water?" The women shook her head, even as she held the boy to her chest and poured some red potion into the boy's throat. That it didn't entirely heal him said a lot about how utterly weak the boy currently was. "What happened, kid? Your body was dying,... I couldn't feel any mucus on your skin. How long were you out of the water?" **

The Kid didn't speak for a moment, taking in the potion slowly. After a few minutes, once he finished the entire bottle, the boy spoke. "Ralis. Prince Ralis."

The room went silent... and the Knights started their stupidity. "A Royal Emissary, why leave your people without advanced notice. Who hurt you, we will slay them!" The man raised his spear, bellowing in an annoyingly dramatic fashion.

Typical of the Knights of Hyrule. Lots of noise, no actual skill or pride or power or decency.

The boy actually rolled his eyes, fixing a glare only a noble could have accomplished. The knights shut up quickly and quailed under his potent stare. "No One attacked me, and I fled under my mother's orders. What or why is not your concern. I am fully aware of your uselessness. Leave this bar, Now." He didn't scream, and there was a clear childish shake to his voice, but the boy was sure of his power and stance. "Speak of this to anyone and I will have your heads!"

Priam liked him already and it was clear that the Knights saw that strength as they practically sprinted off.

"Your going to be a strong leader." Telma smiled at the boy, cuddling him close to her breasts. The boy didn't resist, in fact he outright seemed to enjoy the feeling. "I knew your father and met your mother a few times when they came here. They were polite, powerful and were obsessed with my fish soup. Would you care for some? "  
The boy's entire face lit up, the look of a pure child in his eyes. "I'd love that!" Then the weight returned to his face. "No... I cannot enjoy myself, not when my people are in danger. My mother sent me to speak to Zelda, but... If the Knights are this cruel, trying to stop a healer from using magic on his patient, can I trust her?" His eyes were exhausted, the look of a ruler destined to see his people doomed.

The nameless girl reached forward and gripped his shoulders. " You survived an attack by monsters and time out of the water as a child. You are strong. Priam healed you, he has powerful magic and he is an amazing archer. He can help!"

Ralis blushed and used his tiny arms to pull the Nameless girl down to his level, kissing her forehead. "You save me. By my honor, you will always have friends among the Zora." With that, the boy turned to Priam. "Our Waters are freezing, before I left it was halfway through even our deepest pools." He froze for a moment, shaking as if he could feel the ice crawling around his skin. "Monsters were coming, black in bodied and marked in the red of blood. I could sense it, a vast evil born of darkness. I saw it in my dreams ever since that landslide... they caused it." His eyes went dark. " They caused it, ensuring we would be cut off. Tell me, were there other entrances to your castle that are no longer open?"

It was Telma, chopping her ingredients to her Fish Soup, who answered. "The South entrance is closed due to a mass landslide, as is Western bridge gone... a few weeks ago many of the other roads were closed from other landslides... sigh, we were fools to ignore that, It seems that the Knights were not the only ones complacent in this time of peace."

A mournful sound left Ralis' lips. "I heard of the landslide near Hylia bridge, closing off access to the partial ruins. They are close enough to our entrance in our foothills that we never thoughts much off it." He sighed for a moment before his eyes turning to where the idiot knights had been. "Mother taught me the ways of war, or at least strategy." He smirked deeply and moved his hand to gesture to single white scar on his shoulder. "This is where my mother stabbed me, quite by accident, when teaching me to use a spear. I may have milked that for a bit, but when Mother realized that... ow, she made me swim up the waterfall for fifteen minutes." The boy rode the high of his happy memory, sighing softly. "Anyway, mother taught me that when facing a kingdom or group of people, it is good practice to isolate them. Cut off their access to food, resources, friends... that is why the castle is designed, to was anyway, to deal with a siege. By cutting of your people from the rest of the roads, you have had no allies nor have you news from my people or from the other Provenances."

"That makes sense... it also explains the spike in prices in town. Without further supplies coming in, prices and values have increased to compensate for the loss of revenue. "Again, this was Telma, the only one with experience in business. "Priam... we need those bombs. You are the only one with the skill, speed, strength and loyalty and power to potentially get through that black wall."

"No... I don't think I can." He raised a hand, stopping His Aunt. " I cannot enter that place, not on my own. It is elemental... pure and primal, that kind of magic requires something equally strong to breaks..."He sighed, then a brilliant idea rushed to his mind. "...but maybe Agiatha can help." Yes, he knew he was smiling like a loon. No, he did not care. " Her powers are vast, even if she doesn't... really... understand how much danger there is." He flushed a little, his love of the crazy bug girl was known far too well to his beloved aunt. " She might be able to help... wait, I just realized something." He turned and looked at the nameless girl and breathed deep. "You traversed through the wall, I can feel it's elemental magic on you, the black wall. Yet you remain human... no, you must have gone somewhere with potent magic."

The girl whimpered, holding her head in pain. " I can't remember... wait, no... Monsters, green... they... a horn. I can hear it, feel it washing over me."

Ralis hugged the girl, sweet and innocent.

"Sigh... I am sorry, girl. I do not mean to make your worry, nor do I suspect you of anything. You didn't have to save Ralis and yet you did. Those beasts that saved you clearly have the power to walk through the wall and cast aside it's effects. That you have gone through at all means that you have traces of that magic on you... actually, it might be why your memories are so wrong, at least in part. If we can harness it, Agaitha and I can make an artifact that will allow me to cross the border." Done with his food, he stood and reached for his pouch, pulling out a bottle. It was blue and shaped like a tear drip, the whole thing was smaller then his nose. "Ralis, if you are able, let her sit there instead so I can collect the magic off of her."

The boy obeyed on slightly unsteady feet. He sat on a bar stool and watched as Priam continued to work.

His fingers brushed on her skin, in slow, sweet swipes, brushing off the magic. At first nothing happened, and then sparks the color of sunset drifted slowly off of her skin. Again and again, he repeated the motion and summoned more and more magic off of her body like skin rubbing off dry hands. The girl looked on in aw as he started to collect the magic, weaving it together like lint collecting until it became one large clump...

Well, the magic wasn't large, by any stretch, but it was enough and it fit in the bottle, which was enchanted to do just that.

"I have to thank Agaitha." He flushed, as everyone looked at him. " She made this, for my birthday last year. She knows I like to study magic, so I can collect it in this." He turned away from the amused stares and started towards the doors. "I am going to check in with my Mistress first, then go to Agiatha… Thank you, Telma, for letting us use your bars. I am sorry you lost some patrons."

Telma waved off his worries. "Don't worry about it. Cowards are never welcome here."

* * *

**Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**This is fun, showing how others cast spells. I love kids and I love Agiatha. Priam is fun to write, his magic is strong but he is still mortal and human. I think it is creative, how he is going to get through the barrier. **

**I love that this is taking time before he even goes on the quest. It has always been a weakness of mine that everything starts too soon, I feel like I have really gotten a lot better about it!**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika.**


	3. Into the Shadows and Out of the Light

**"I know, child." Fendandi spoke the moment Priam walked into his Mistresses shop. She was waiting for him, slightly hunched over, a mournful mask painted onto her face. "I have seen so much, the moment you touched Ralis, I knew your destiny had begun. I have always seen such great potential in you. Empathy, faith, kindness... jealousy and irritation the only taints on your soul. A being of Wisdom, seeking power with courageous heart. You do your ancestors, my ancestors, proud... " **

Needless to say, he was stunned and flushed a deep red as his Mistress praised him. "I only do as we all should, helping our people as the Goddess demands."

"Hylia demands nothing, Free will is a gift that all beings possess, you are no exception. You choose to be kind, to be loyal, the be just. My son, my proud son... go out and help the world and know that the spirits of our ancestors watch over you always." She reached up, handing him a full pack. "Your supplies are in here, as is a new spell book. I had hoped to continue your training here, but the world has gone sideways. Learn on the rode, my son, and survive." She was almost crying, and that sound broke his heart.

Naturally, he held her close, loving her and sensing... that maybe he would not see her for quite some time.

"What does the future hold for me?" He whispered in her ear, rubbing her back. " What do the Goddesses allow us to learn?"

His Mistress sighed. "Not as much as I'd like. I see success, you will get through the wall... you will be assaulted by great evils. Monsters from a past long forgotten, magic belonging to the Gods themselves." She pulled away, looking desperate. "Your sword will help you... but not as much as it should. Beings born of sheer magic walk these lands now, and for that, you need a weapon worthy of your skills... when you reach Eldin, pray to the Spirit. I know you have been enchanting your blades, storing magic to make them permeant. The spirit may aide you, granting you the power to accomplish your goals. Their blessing on your blade will grant it the strength to change Hyrule, especially when paired with your magic and good heart. Now go, before I am tempted to keep you here forever."

He kissed her forehead, nodding slow. "Keep in touch with Telma… and Agitha."

"Of course... always."

It was hard to leave her shop, moving to the next door building, to the Love of his life.

"CICADA!" Agitha sprinted as fast as her poofy dress allowed, rushing into his arms and kissing him full on the lips. She pulled away, giggling at his stunned look. "Oh, Cicada. I missed you... The Insects told me all about you saving the Zora boy and that you need to walk through the Dark Wall!" She shuddered, and he held her close. " As Princess of the Insect Kingdom, I obey my duty and the will of my people. I send my Champion to fight in my stead. My Knight. You!"

"Of course, my Lady. Anything you wish." He released her, bowing low and slow, and the girl used her parasol to 'Knight' him. "I will need your aide, your magic, to cross the barrier. I brought, with me, a trace of it's magic. Will you help me?"

She nodded, excited and cute. "Of course, my Knight!" She snatched the bottle, the one she had personally crafted him. "Hmm... it is the natural opposite of the Magic in the Light Spirits and the Goddess Butterflies... hmm... wait, that's it, the Goddess Butterflies! I have some of their dust. That can lead you anywhere and with an a simple enchantment, you can cross through... but a Grasshopper told me that the black wall is actually three separate walls, covering each provenance! You'll need a way through them all... and a way to sustain yourself in that magic, free of Light!"

Clearly in her element, the girl skipped away to the tree in the center of her apartment, a tree that only grew due to the girls incredible magic. A pot, filled with sap, lay at it's base. Agitha dipped her finger in the pot, and a single droplet of sap floated above her finger. With a pleased smile, she skipped over to her dresser, pulling various pots and bottles and boxes. Her body glowed a bright, lemony yellow, like buttercups.

"Hmm... yes, a little of this... A few droplets of Light Spring Water... purple chuchu jelly... some Buttercup petals... sap from a grown deku branch...slug slime, frozen frog spawn... Priam, come here!"

He smiled, watching her mix and prod her mixture. " Of course, Princess." He held out his hand, knowing what she would need. She nodded and in a swift motion, pricked his finger with her pruning knife. The moment his blood touched her hand, a prayer left her lips.

_"Goddess Hylia… Mother to the Land, Protector of Time and Heroes. Watch over this boy, my Knight. The Hero of the Insect Kingdom. My future King!" _

Yes, he was utterly purple with blush.

Light, her light, enveloped them both... and then it faded.

"It is done! Look at what Agitha made you!" She smiled, tipping her beautiful face to the side. He drank in the sight, knowing it might be a while til he saw her again. Her cheek decorated with gems, her blonde hair in cute pony tails with the most adorable beetle like head piece that went perfectly with her blue and white poofy dress and parasol. "Take it with honor, my champion!"

In her hands, glowing with the light of her power, was a single golden insect. A butterfly, her favorite insect, held onto a chain. Ancient Hylian, the language of magic, decorated the tiny insect, whispering prayers... specifically, a prayer to protect the Hero of Insects. He loved it.

"I will carry this and honor you, my lady." He allowed her to place it around his neck, kneeling low so her tiny arms could reach. "I will miss you, and count the hours until we meet again... my Queen?" He asked, hesitant and soft. Unsure if she meant what he had assumed.

The soft, kind look in her eyes made it clear that she did. " Of course, silly. I was just waiting for you to ask!"

He may have kissed her again and spent at least five extra minutes sharing that joy with the girl who... may technically be his fiancé...

Or, at least, he so hoped she was.

"Wait, before you go!" She hopped away from him, after they started breathing on their own. "In case you need help!" From her basket, she pulled out a bottle, one filled with a single insect. "A Golden Cicada, like you!" She brushed his dark skin with her gloved hand, the source of her nickname for him. " They can speak across distances. If you need me, my subjects will rush to your aid. Just release the Cicada!"

He bowed again, low and slow. "Thank you, my lady... thank you."

* * *

"Uh, I should get a horse... is Ordon still breeding them?" Priam walked away from Castle Town, armed with his sword, bag, bow and magic. "Maybe I'll ask Telma, she gets a lot of her produce from that Provence." Considering, Priam turned and looked at the Wall. It was massive, even six miles away, he could tell that it reached far into the sky and encircled the entire provenance. "How did that creep up on us... three entire walls... sigh..."

The closer he got, the bright the necklace started to glow. Faint, barely noticeable at first, but a near bonefire by the time he reached the wall. It's light had repelled all monsters, an effect he knew wouldn't last past entering the Black Wall. He was grateful for it while it lasted, despite the long walk he felt more rested, and that would prove invaluable no matter what he endured.

The entire trip lasted until it was near sundown, however the moment he arrived at the Wall, the entire world went dark. A Deeper shadow then any dusk could create, the world around him went cold. He felt more tired, less real... his magic fainter. Whatever this wall was, it did not belong in this world.

"Goddess, how must the people here be suffering...sigh... I miss them already, but I fight for them. I fight for all of them, even those idiot nobles." He snickered at his own words, then held out the Butterfly pendant. It's glow exploded, slamming into the wall, revealing a hundred, thousand symbols. "That looks like Shekaih writing..." His words did not finish themselves, as the wall rippled and a golden hand reached forth and thrust him into the Darkness and out of the Light.

* * *

**Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**Short, I know, but I wanted to end the prologue while I was feeling inspired. He is interesting, powerful and interesting. I loved Agitha, and I love showing her power. Having her knight him, in an intimate and sweet personal moment felt geuine as hell to me. He got a simple, warriors send off by his loved ones... **

**He is powerful by the way, in magic, but he is limited... we will see flashbacks of his training and the more precise measure of his power in the next chapter. **

**I haven't had any reviews yet, but if you are reading this... ideas on how he "Appears" In the Twilight. He isn't a divine beast and I don't see him as strong enough to just remain as is... so what happens? Please, I really do what suggestions.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed...**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	4. Welcome to Town! Save us all!

Agony, the Darkness searing across his skin like the full fury of Winter boiling cold beneath it all, down to his skin. "AH!" The wordless scream ripped it's way from his mouth, riding a way of sheerest agony on the way out. "Arhghh!" Then sight returned to him, the light of sundown clear and crisp. The Hand folded in on itself even as it through him away. He rolled, skin tearing against the rocks and earth below. Pain and darkness exploded against the back of his head, and finally he stopped rolling.

Time passed, though he was unsure how much, and slowly power returned to his limbs. He stood, shaking and out of breathe in the horrid emptiness.

"I survived... that... that was unexpected." Looking around, he saw... everything. "It's dusk, everywhere... and what..." Flecks of dark energy floated randomly in the air, drifting upwards. "What is that?" Reaching outwards, eager and curious, horror washed through him. " My arm!"

Golden light, the same buttery energy that marked Agitha's magic, made all of him up. He was hallow though, and incomplete, random waves of energy made up his flesh. He followed it with his eyes, and slowly reached his chest. "Fire... green fire?" Said fire rested in his chest, an empty image no different then a mystical hologram only fragmented and unsure. The Fire however radiated power, his power, and he recognized it. Any magic user would know what it was. "My Spirit... this place has rendered me a spirit, cast of my flesh and bloCd...but still able to interreact with the world, in some way I assume." Twisting his wrist, he summoned a tiny flare of magic, just enough to create a werelight.

The Magic came, low and slow, burning pale in the Light of Dusk.

"My magic is weaker here, diminished... whatever this energy is, reducing me to a spirit means I am channeling no true lifeforce. My magic is restricted, born solely of my soul... " His eyes widened, horror awash within him. "Flesh is needed to channel the Light Spirits gift, the Lifeforce of the Gods... I guess I know where I am going. Good thing the Spirit's sprung is right in Kakariko village."

Despite the discoloration of the land, he knew which direction to do. Of course, even if he didn't, the pendant Agitha had crafted for him was glowing brighter when he turned in that direction.

"Okay, My Queen." His hands went to his bow, ready and wondering if the shots would even matter. '_Am I a spirit right now, or does the magic giving me more flesh and form then a spirit... would I be able to see them as a spirit at all? Would I be like a poe?'_

It was these questions that filled him, leading ever forward towards Kakariko village.

He walked for two miles, even crossing the great Eldin bridge, before he even came across a monster besides mindless crows that he could barely see this close up... and it looked horrifying. Entirely black with face masks decorated in red lines that looked far too similar to the black wall he had entered this strange world in, the beast was alone in the center of the field. Wandering around with clear purpose, it didn't seem to notice him yet. "Is that a club... is the a Bokoblin?" He felt a moment of dread, those were the only monsters he hated to kill. They screeched in genuine agony he could almost taste whenever they witnessed the death of another Bokoblin, a sound that hurt his soul. " No... that stance, it's movements... that not right. Maybe a bulblin? The girl said that she was taken into and out of this place by Bulblins, so maybe this is their form here? Monsters are beings of Malice, maybe they follow different rules... can they see me?"

Not wanting to take the risk, he pulled knocked and arrow and let go forth, aiming for the beasts skull. His hope was shattered immediately...

"It went through... shit..." Cursing, he closed his eyes and whispered a weak spell. It took double the amount of magic it should have, but slowly he faded from view. _'This is taking too much power... I cannot keep it going for then a few minutes, especially while running. How far is it?' _He looked forth, cursing harshly. '_A few more miles... and part of that is through an open field with a massive empty field leading into a narrow kind of canyon... you know what, Screw it! I have a stamina potion somewhere... ah here.' _Downing the green potion from his bag, he fell into a runner's stance, then shot off at blinding speeds.

The Beast turned to him, screeching loudly with club raised... then stopped the sound, turning back to it's clear patrol.

'_Okay... that was weird... can they see me or not?' _Another, far scarier thought, came to mind. '_Am I considered less of a threat then whatever I am running towards?'_

Realizing it was foolish to let his fears consume him, he shut off his mind and focused on his dead sprint towards the village. No beast, not even the massive birds that he realized looked kind of similar to the Kargaroks, only with trumpet looking heads and holes in their wings. They followed the black and red theme of the others beasts.

Then he reached the canyon part, and was confused to realize that there was no chuchus anywhere, despite this being the repository for red and blue potion ingredients.

_'Chus are some of the most resilient beasties, nothing scares them...they are found in every region, under every condition from the Mines of the Gorons to the Icey heights of Snowhead Mountain. That they aren't here is... ' _Yes, he shuddered in genuine fear. It was only the sight of a massive, blood covered, ornate gate, that stopped his thoughts. " What are they keeping in the gate... or out?"

He knew, in that moment, that he was there not just to get the bombs to help Ralis' people, but to figure what the hell was haunting the people of Eldin.

In that moment, he started to become a hero, even if he didn't know it. Vaulting the Gate was easy with his new motivations giving him strength.

;;;

Arrows knocked, he turned the corner of the canyon, and slowly stepped into Kakariko, horrified at the utter lack of sound. This town, like most, was tiny so it should have had the buzz of people, gorons, cuckoos... something. Complete, utter silence filled the air, along side the scent of charred, dark magic. Whatever was here was formed of pure, dark, malicious energy infinitely greater then even the strongest monster he had come across.

The source was clear.

"What are they... almost human in their movements, crawling like children... and dreadlocks, like mine. The same black and red theme...what the hell are they, what the hell is all of this?"

The wrongness of their image, of the foul magic wafting off of the, made it very clear that something was immeasurably wrong.

It was an easy thing to hide behind a building, fear and concern in his heart. "I got to see if there are survivors, any... where would I hide if I lived here... that's easy. With the Gorons, their powerful and the elevation gives them a perfect angle to destroy enemies from above. Okay... that's my first objective... thankfully, the entrance is right there "

And it was, right in front of him, a large cavernous opening with a handful of decorative flags and tallies around the edge. He sprinted towards it, eager to meet the Rock people and beg their aid but he was stopped as finally, some sound trickled into his ears... a sound, a horrible sound that was worse then any visual aide could manage.

It was a melody, mournful and weak, carrying in each note an echo of empty magic. The sound was a near physical thing, it wrapped around him, burning in his heart pain that actually made him weep openly. Ever fiber of his soul cried out in mourning for a loss that went far beyond physical or corporeal. He turned around, following the sound, his legs moving without his desires. The sound was actually pulling him, tugging him forth towards the source of the sound.

Light, pure and fading, unclear in the Dusk Light, became more and more visible with each step. A Perfect, unnatural contrast to the beasts that wandered around in circles. Slowly, they came into view, more clearly then they had been before. Their human similarities became all to stark as the light brightened, adding dread and fear to the compassion already clouding his courage.

The sound only got louder as he marched forth, almost religious in nature, like the choirs that sang praises to the goddess. Soulful and wordless, more of a wail.

It's source became clear...

"By the Goddesses and Great Hylia… what have they done to you?" He fell to his knees, horrified and stunned. "Great Eldin, Spirit of Light... what has become of your Light?"

The Great and Powerful Spirit of Light, usually non visible, was floating in a form all too similar to his own spirit status. Bear and broken, a weak fleeting presence that could fade out in moments. It was the being in mourning... not merely for the loss of Light, but for the destruction of it's people and the doom that awaited them all now that the Lifeforce of the Gods could no longer flow free in the world. "We are all going to die..."

The Beasts saw him, in that moment. They Screeched a sound filled with their toxic magic, it shattered his spell and froze his limbs just as the screech of a gibdo would. He fought it pushing away with all of his magic, but to not avail. Yes it was fading, but not fast enough for him to avoid their hateful, beastil assault.

'_I'm sorry... Aunt Telma… Fenandi… my Queen...'_

He awaited death... and then heard the first scream, purely human scream. " GET AWAY FROM HIM, FOUL BEASTS!" Explosions, the pure and powerful presence of bombs, blasted the beasts away though it was very clear that they were not dead. "Come on kid, get up."

The fogs of misery induced by their toxic magic shifted in his heart, the words unclear and distant, but their desperation reached him. Slowly, barely, he managed to pull himself to his feet, turning to the savior. It was human, a spirit if the green hologram meant anything. An overweight man in a too short shirt and overalls, a bear on his balding head. He was waving towards him from the doorway of a large, dilapidated building, and so Priam slumped towards the man, desperately trying to fight the fog in his heart.

"Come on!" The man reached out, grasping his shirt and yanking him in with enough force to send him sprawling when he entered the building the man had been hiding. The Sight of children, terrified and almost sobbing, burned away the Fog entirely.

The Man who had saved him, stood along side a much larger dark skinned man in a desperate attempt to keep the door shut despite the beast rushing at it. He heard their screams, both the beasts and the men who were barking orders at the small group of children. One child, a girl with a page cut, was grasping a torch and lighting, clearly the only calm child.

They were all going to die and only because they had saved him...

Shaking lose the fog, he stood and channeled the full force of his magic into his hand. Pure white light filled the room, the strength of his conviction was pure evident through the light, the children calmed considerably and even the beasts outside seemed to stall when they felt it. Not in awe, but in shock.

"Move from the door!" The men obeyed, both rushing away, the larger one holding the children in a protective embrace. The Beasts attempted to break into the building, they took a single step inside when he blasted them with sheer white magic. They screeched, both of them, even as they went flying backwards. The Door shut behind them. "This place shall not fall, blessed magic make a wall!" His arm spread out, mapping the perimeter of the building, sending waves of energy to sank into the walls.

The Beasts screeched their fury, attacking and ramming into the wall, only to find his magic could not be so easily broken. It was easily evident how agonizing it was for them to touch his magic, and soon their attack ceased.

"Well. " He said, huffing and plopping on his but while simultaneously looking for the Milk he knew was somewhere in his bag. "That was fun!" The Milk rejuvenated his strength, even if slightly. "So... your Renado, right? I've heard of you." The Man he spoke to was tall, with dredlocks and dark skin. He was wearing a shaman's robe. "You take care of Gorons and Zoras, if their sick... right?"

The man nodded, bowing low. "Yes, young mage. Have you come to aide us in our plight?"

"Not at first... butttt… yeah. I actually came for bombs... disaster may have stricken the Zora. Their prince, Ralis, was found nearly dead just a mile from the foothills." He finished his milk, sighing long. " We thought it was the trade routes, or the black wall, that stopped you from delivering so we-"

"Black wall?" Renado interrupted, looking very much disturbed. " What wall?"

"Huh... I guess you can't see it... this entire area, and all of Faron is covered by a thick, dark energy that manfiest itself as a wall utterly unbreakable. I only got through via powerful magic." He held out his butterfly pendant. " Without something like this... or maybe someone made of this energy, you can't leave or enter. A girl did, but only through the Bublins apparently."

"A girl!" A young boy, with a page cute, almost screeched. " Was she blonde with green eyes and a big forehead?"

He nodded. " Yeah, but her memories are gone so she has no idea what her name is. I could tell, from her accent, that she wasn't from Hyrule Proper."

"She's not... her name is Illia… she came with us..." The boy lost his bravado, sinking into the background. "We wondered where she was..."

Renado placed a comforting hand on the kid's shoulder. "Knowing your beloved friend is safe, does bring some measure of peace child... but I have to ask. Can that Pendant escort the children from this place? They are not safe here, none of us are."

"No... the magic was made for me, and... honestly it was made to get me here... now...now that I know it's source, kind of anyway... nothing but the restoration of the Light Spirit can save us."

The Shaman looked utterly exhausted. "Then I must ask you... how long will your spell last?"

"Twelve hours, maybe... normally... but... you have to understand. The Light Spirit channels the lifeforce of the gods, it is what fuels our existence on a mystical level. We exist as physical beings because of it. With it gone... cast a side, stolen whatever... my magic, all magic, not born of the gods is weaker. My magic is not strong enough to hold indefinitely... but maybe... maybe it can kill them. Your a Shaman, surely you have some traces of magic, your title means that you can channel the magic of the Goddesses, right?"

He shook his head softly, sighing. "A misconception... I can use the magic of the Goddesses, but only to bless children during baptism and all during weddings or funerals. Most of my skills are herbal in nature, not mystical."

"Damn... what about the Gorons. I am sure, know that I know their screams can paralyze, I can hold them off for a while. You could take the children up the mountain."

"They have forsaken us, denied us entry even to the entrance to the trail to their Mountain."

"Damn it... " The kids actually recoiled from his anger, making him sigh. " I am sorry, kids... okay, okay... I am going to have to kill the beasts. They can only be killed by magic or those blessed by the gods anyway. Going to have to do it myself. Uh... shit, my sword is magic, but without the Spirits to give me the strength to make it permanent, I only have a few shots, depending on much magic it will take to kill them... okay, go to make this work." He pulled out his sword, a simple one handed blade he had bought two years prior. It smelt of pine and lilac, herbs he had soaked it in while casting spells to imbue it with power. "Okay... I am going to tinker with my blade, then I am going to take a nap to recharge my magic some. Wake me up an hour or so later... I can step out the barrier no problem... I will kill the beasts."

Renado nodded. "As you wish. Something, anything, is better then merely waiting for salvation."

Priam wished he felt as confident as he felt. The warmth of Agitha's pendant against his chest, the fearful and hopeful eyes of the children, and his own discomfort born from being locked in a single roomed building was all that kept him hoping.

* * *

**Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**This was fun to write... harder though, as I was contemplating destiny, ideology, the risks of using spirit magic, channeling magic in general against beasts made from Ganon's godly magic... **

**No one, not even Fenandi, expected the situation to be as bad as it is. He is adapting and not immediately, it is taking a bit of time.**

**So, I was going to make it... at first, that the spirits of Gerudo would help him, channeling their magic to save him to make up for Ganon, but I wanted this to be his own story, no outside motivations, so I scrapped that for the time being. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	5. Orders of the Spirit

_" And this is my first bug, Cicada!" Agitha rolled a large jar towards him. " Agitha was a little girl then, still a mere princess! Her Daddy didn't like her playing with the bugs, but Agitha didn't care!" A proud smile crossed her face before sadness took it's place. "They are extinct now, they used to feed on Rabbit feces... the Royal family murdered the poor bunnies because they were eating our crops!" She sniffled, leaving Priam unable to not grab her hand in comfort. "They ate our herbal crops, sorcerers and mages were offened and cursed them. They were slain in mass... the Germinating Rabbit Dung Beetle could only use Rabbit dung to raise their young! The last of these were being kept with the very last rabbits... they live for a long time and I tried to save them. I never could... sigh..." _

_Smiling, Priam pulled his friend into his arms. "Well, maybe we can search other realms? I mean Holundrum might have some rabbits?" _

_Her eyes brightened. "Oh, Agitha never thought of it like that!" She pressed a kiss to his cheek before rushing away to grab her maps, leaving a blushing Priam looking after her. _

_He could feel his jaw scraping against the ground, even as she rummaged through her maps. _

_'I am going to marry that girl some day... I hope...' Smiling, he somehow managed to reattach his jaw. _

A soft hand shook Priam, forcing him from his restless sleep and wonderful dreams. Despite his exhaustion, he managed to rise from the floor, taking Renando's hand. "Have you regained your strength, child?" The man whispered, a clear attempt to spare the children any unneeded panic.

"Not as much as I'd like... "He turned his concentration inwards, and felt the depths of his magic. He was easily more then half filled, more then four times more then the last time he had been awake. "...But enough." Brushing off the dust from his clothing, he felt a familiar warmth, the magic of Agitha's pendant. "It's waning... I need to restore the Spirit sooner then later." Thankfully he kept his voice low, as the kids rushed towards him, with the youngest and the blonde boy straggling behind.

The girl, adorable with the weirdest pouty lips, reached him first. "PRIAM!" She threw her arms around his waist, an awkward flirtatious look in her eyes. "Your going to save us, be our hero. Right?"

'_Girl, Agitha may be sweet but she could rip you apart with less then a thought.' _Still smiling, he kneeled down. "I hope so, otherwise I would disappoint my queen."

Confused, the girl tipped her head. " You know Lady Zelda? I thought she was just a Princess?"

"Hahaha...No, No I don't know her. I am talking about my Fiancé. A Powerful Sorceress and the Queen of the Insect Kingdom." There was some satisfaction in watching the hope burn out of the girl's eyes. "She made my pendant, I wouldn't have been able to even get in here without her." Smiling, he rubbed the Cicada pendant. "She really is amazing, I think you would really like her. Maybe I'll introduce you?"

The girl sighed and nodded. " Yeah, maybe... "

Standing, knowing that at least one job was done, he faced the door. "Okay, time to go out...Gulp... Okay, here we go. Open the door." Raising a hand, he moved aside his magic like a curtain. White mist parted and he walked outside. The three dark beasts turned to him, in time with his magic reknitting itself together. A Single screech filled the sky, masking the lament of the Light Spirit. Raising his blade, he dance the fingers of his right hand over the runes. They glowed a soft white, radiating his power. " Bring it on."

As one, Priam and the Beasts charged each other.

**Renado watched with bated breath as the boy managed to charge the beasts without flinching. In a moment of remarkable athleticism, he vaulted the first beast, using the motion to flip and bisect the beast furthest away from him. No rest came for the boy, he rolled away as he landed and dodged a fierce strike, rising up and rendering the beasts arm off, magic from the blade searing the beast and killing it. The Power of the boy's blade repelled the beasts, halting their motions. **

Then the familiar screech filled the air, magic burned in the air and the other two beasts rose. Priam eyes practically crossed as the magic held him fast, he was unable to dodge a strike from the very beast he had just killed. The force was intense, sending him back. He rose, naturally, but with vastly keener eyes, and a much more defensive stance. Words of power fell from his lips and the boy's sword brightened.

With grace that Renado could have never accomplished, the boy shot forward and lashed out with a harsh arc, slaying two of the beasts in a single move... and then the screech returned.

'_The boy's body is too large to effectively use the sword... a spear would be better suited for his body. Not that it matters if he does not survive this...' _Reaching out of the Window, the Shaman screamed out. " You must kill them all at once. Slay one by itself then destroy the last two!"

The boy was nearly struck down because of his call, but a light of understanding appeared.

In a sophisticated motion, a beast's head fell and rolled away. The Light began to wane from his blade, and a slight panic became clear. The Beasts rushed the boy, no longer repelled by it's light. Sliding underneath the leaping beasts, the boy rose up and in one final strike sliced an arc through their bellies. They fell to the ground, their markings turning blue.

They exploded, a thousand square flecks of magic that twisted and shot towards the sky, collecting into a massive whirlpool of dark magic.

"The boy won!" Renado was unable to stop his shout of excitement, startling the children clinging to his robes. " The boy defeated the beasts!" Turning to the kids, Renado smiled and hugged them close. "We have far less to fear now."

Barnes, the fool, actually shouted and did a jig. "He actually did it! The beasts are dead!"

"Renado!" The boy's voice cut through the cheering of the kids and Barnes, drawing their attention. He was at their window, looking tired. "Do not leave yet. The Light Spirits has no power now. I need to see what is going on... Barnes, go and collect some food from one of the stores. I sense no threats nearby, bar some rats and bats. Renado, stay with the kids. My spell will hold up for a while longer." Frowning lightly, the boy turned back to the spring and marched his way towards it.

**"Great Spirit, what ails you?" Keeping his voice respectful, he prayed to the spirit before him. Swirling in a mass of what looked like dusty dusky light, the spirit seemed to understand his words. It moaned lightly, and slowly a voice trickled through the air. **

_"My Light... my light has been stolen. Those beasts you saw... they consumed my light, and that of my brethren… Sorcerer, wielder of magic... you defeated the beasts on your own merit, a rare talent to be sure... you may be what we need... need to overcome this darkness..._ "The beast, to Priam's slight dismay, seemed almost disbelieving of him. As if it could not conceived that someone like him defeated the beasts. "_My__ light, stolen by the Beasts... they take the form of insects... you can see them as you exist on both planes... the magic of your beloved grants you the sight you need... collect my light, my stolen light... in this vessel..._ "

From the dusky light of the spirit, a artifact appeared. It looked a lot like a set of grapes.

_"This vessel of light... will... onto my lights. With the Last of my Power, I will make them... appear on your map... " _

More light descended upon him, from within his pouch something glowed. He pulled out his map and watched as several tiny orbs appeared as the map ( A magical artifact relatively common) focused on the village and local area. "These are the insects... oh, I pray Agitha can forgive me for killing insects..."

* * *

**Chapter over, Tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**Yes this isn't very long but it is very fun and interesting and I am proud of it. Link is just entering the Forest Temple right now, for context of time...**

**I am really enjoying writing this, and writing him. Priam is so much fun and I like showing how much more interesting people are when they actually fight back and do something. I hate how useless characters are in most RPGS, like I get that the charecters need to be useless for the story to work but still... **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	6. Goals and Talismans

**It was almost effortless to find the insects on the map, they stuck out hard due to the sharp glow against the map. The sight however horrified both Priam and Rendo, who almost shook at the notion that they had been trapped with the insects not that long ago. **

"My Luca had seen such insects, they were clearly not natural so she closed the basement. To think that they were what hid the Light Spirits' essence. In the name of the Goddesses..." Putting a lip to the talisman on his neck, Renando prayed a soft prayer to the Triple Goddesses. Sweet and soft, he invoked their power even in the shroud of Darkness that covered the land. " Can we assist you?"

"No" Without hesitating, Priam shook his head. "This Darkness will strengthen anything evil or dark, monsters are stronger here and there are kids you need to protect... that being said... Barnes can help." Said man leapt as his name was called, almost shrieking when Priam fixed him with a look. He shook, the load of food and clothes in his arms shaking under the weight of his fear. " Barnes, you are a shoopkeep right?"

"And Bomb maker, sir." His almost did a salute, but with the food he was unable, so both Renando and Priam started to take the food away while they spoke.

Eyes wide, he smiled. " I forgot about that... anyway, you need to make some sling shots. The explosions could have killed the beasts, I realize that now. And other monsters... Kids, I know your listening." All of the kids, especially Collin and Beth, jumped from their hiding place at the window. " I need you to help him, then use your slingshots on any monsters. Do not be victims... I wish I had time to teach you basic sword play... sigh..."

"Speaking of sword play, your not suited to a sword." Renando spoke up, getting a long sigh from Priam. " I take it you are aware of this?"

"Soldiers in Castle town do not like us having spears, say it's too much for peasantry and all that... I can use one though, and I am a far fighter though I prefer my bow. It's mandatory for most men to learn self defense in Hyrule as I am sure you know."

Renando nodded. " I am aware, of both that fact and that stupidity of others. Very well. If we find a spear I will gladly give it to you, until then get closer to your enemies. Your body is too large to treat the sword as if it's length is effective."

"Sigh, I know... anyway, while we wait, can you tell me what these buildings are?" Handing the map over to Renando, Priam watched the shaman point to each and every one of the dots. " That is the old shop... and that is Barnes... Barnes bomb storage!" Eyes wide, he turned and pointed to the second highest building. "Barnes, Please tell me there is no fire there?"

"It wouldn't matter if it did." Priam stopped Barnes' panicked near response. "The insects have light and fire is just another form of Light. It is basic in magic... but I can cast a frost spell before I walk in... anyway, the rest of the buildings?"

"Mostly old shops and Barnes' shops... but there are some in the Graveyard through the basement and in the distance many are on Death Mountain, a forbidden place to humans at the moment."

"Let me worry about that... I can cast a basic invisibility spell... but I hope, really hope, that I don't have too..." The mere thought of expending more magic left Priam almost shaking, his body acutely reminding him of it's limitations. "I'll... brrrr, did you feel that... brrrr, gah that's cold. What is that?"

"What's it what? It's a bit chilly but not much more then it usually is during the night."Renando's warm, large hand grasped his shoulder. "What do you sense?"

Unsure, Priam just shivered for a moment, then he heard it.

_'Priam... Priam... can you hear me?' _Fendandi's voice echoed on the wind, leaving him near breathless_. 'The Light had returned to the land of Ordan and Faron. The Hero, the Dancer in the Light, it comes towards you! I sense it. Be wary, not all forms are clear and this one has the mark of a beast.' _

"What does that even mean? Mark of the Beast... Fendandi, Mistress... damn it..." Sighing, he turned to the worried Renando ( and Barnes' judging him from a window.) " My Mistress, a powerful seer and witch. She sent me a message. I guess the Light spirits in Faron and Ordan have been healed. Someone with the Mark of a Beast is coming here... we need to get ready for... whatever that means."

Nodding, Renando only asked one question. " Do you trust her visions?"

"Without question."

"Then we must ready ourselves."

"Yes... but we also need to make talismans." At Renando's look, Priam sighed. " IF we hurry, we can make talismans that can protect this place. It would make a song that monsters hate. They are pretty basic, but I learned them quickly. I used to put weaker ones on caravans. My aunt Telma has them on her shop, has since I learned them. The spirits water still has healing powers, so we can use that for the base. They don't take long... after the Slingshots are made, they might make the kids more comfortable... even if we can't put them up yet, for fear of scaring the insects away..."

* * *

**"What's this white thing... is this magic?" Midna frowned, seeing it radiate over the distance. "Do you know, Link?" **

The Wolf beneath shook his head with a sneeze, then shot forward, making her grasp his hair in shock. He stopped randomly, sniffing on the ground only for images to flood both of their minds.

"Your friend, you found their scent... perfect. Lead the way, then... but keep wary. I didn't know there were magic users still in this world."

Link nodded and they trotted off towards destiny and the scent of small children.

* * *

**Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews.  
This was a simple chapter. I have been having trouble writing good chapters since I started my new meds... **

**I hope to get better... **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	7. Meeting the Wolf

"Impressive, your talented Beth." Smiling at the sweet girl, Praim leaned down and slightly adjusted her hands. "A little tighter but you got the motion down perfectly. Sure you haven't done this before?"

At her adorable blush, the girl turned from him. " Mama had me help her with the shop. Repairing all sorts of things, a few years ago I helped with fishing poles... it's not that different." Sighing she leaned down. "Is it really good?" Her voice was small, soft and scared and that broke his heart.

Hugging her to his side was easy. "Of course. Your keeping us that much safer. Help the others when your done, kay?" Kissing her forehead, making very sure to act as paternal as he could, he stepped away and moved toward Collin, pulling out his dagger and holding it out. Said boy, looked startled but since he was the only one finished with making a slingshot, it made sense to teach him first. "Do you know how to carve?"

The kid nodded slowly. " Yessir… I made Link, that's my fr, our friend... I made him a fishing pole. Carved it myself..."

"Great. I want to show you the pattern for the talisman. I need you to make them as perfectly as you can. It's a simple spell, even if your not magically trained." Kneeling, he grabbed a piece of wood from the closest pile and carved the sigils needed. "It would be more effective if we could make wind flutes, but we don't have time for that. This design is an archaic spell, draws on harmony and peace to radiate a field that monsters hate.

"Huh?" Looking up revealed a very confused, flushed Collin. " Sorry, I'm not that smart."

It was easy to flick his forehead in annoyance. " Your plenty smart I was just being too advanced for anyone without magical training. Be nice to yourself kid, you ought to be your own best friend... anyway the spell keeps monsters away by making a song they hate. Simple." Smiling, He finished carving the sigil. "When your done, you rub a simple herb mixture ground with a few sprinkles of the spring water. That should make it strong enough to push away any monsters for some time, even help you all sleep single it naturally helps humans and other non demonic species."

Pleased with himself, he stepped away from Collin, only to stop when the boy squeaked out. "How do you do it?" It was almost impossible to hear, a sound barely above a whisper.

Turning back. He kneeled towards the kid. " Do what?"

"Stay so brave... your like Link, you don't seem afraid of anything..." His eyes wide, the kid radiated desperation so strong Priam couldn't lie... especially since it was clear that the other kids were listening with bated breathe.

Sighing deep and low, he turned his head skyward. " I am afraid, terrified even... but I have hope. Hope things will be better even when they shouldn't. I have hope because I know that I am trying with all I have, with my magic and sword and bow and heart and I know that there are people like Renado and this Link fellow you keep mentioning, who aren't weak or useless. People who fight like I am... so yeah that is what keeps me afloatAAAH." Like an angry goat, a terrible sound escaped his lips as a terrible, powerful sensation washed over him.

Collin and Beth both leaped up in shock, but he held them off and sprinted outside, summoning both his dagger and sword to his side, and in one motion he slashed at the beautiful wolf that leaped away.

Only, the wolf wasn't his target... but the beast, the imp ontop of it. An Imp that radiated more power then Priam had ever managed to gather within his body...

Period.

"You can see us?" The Imp all but screamed, looking at him with beady beautiful red and yellow eyes... eye.

The other eye, and most of her head, was covered in a strange magical artifact shaped like a horned beast. Like her, it radiated vast levels of power almost on part with a single Light Spirit. It was devastating and powerful and evil, the kind of power that created those monsters he slew earlier. The Imp even looked like those beasts, with similar lines running across her body only greenish blue instead of red.

" Of course I can, your clear and... not on this plane, are you?" Focusing energy into eyes and it became clear that they existed on the shadowy plane not in the form of spirits like the other humans. "Your like those beasts I slew."

Eyes of both the beast and the imp widened, they looked at him in shock and confusion, but the Imp spoke. "Your a mage... that explains it. But no mere mage could see us or exist past spirit form without... that talisman of yours, it's strong but fading magic." Smirking she leaned back. "Nothing like Twilight Magic, but still strong... baby magic really."

A little offended in the name of his queen, Priam fell further into his stance and readied himself, fully aware of the eyes of Renado and Barnes on him in confusion, but he did not bother to explain.

"Do you mean harm to this village?" Voice low, he channeled sparkling power into his blade and the Wolf started to growl.

Then the Spirit started to speak from it's pool and with it's words the collected light of the insects, the few he had managed to gather so far, glistened in there container.

_'The Mark of the Beast is present in this one's eyes...' _

Soft and powerful, it stopped all three of them and as one they drew closer towards the Spring.

_"Chosen Hero, Midna… do not fight the boy... he is a Hero, like you, he slew the Shadow beasts and protected these people. He bears powerful magic more diverse then yours, Shadow Witch, though of lesser power... do not undervalue his aid..." _ Once again, in the glimmer of light, a curling container appeared. _'Take this, and use it to contain my light... follow his map, for I cannot gather the strength to show the insects...' _

With an almost palpable presence, the silence hit them and they knew how close the Light Spirit was to fading away entirely.

Sighing, Priam leaned towards the Wolf, keeping one eye on the Shadow Witch. "My name is Priam...and your are the Beast and the Shadow Witch?"

"Midna and Link, but Shadow Witch isn't a bad name." She smirked, proud of the title and it's clear mark of her incredible power.

He didn't care about that, chosing to focus on the other name.

"Link... from Ordon? Beth and Collin's Link?"

The wolf almost flung itself on him before turning towards the massive Shamans temple. Whimpering low, the Beast, Link pawed at the ground and all but begged for answers that Priam was happy to give.

"There in there, safe... but they can't see you... let's collect the insects and get there soon, Kay?"

The Wolf looked deep into his eyes and all but asked the last question.

"They are safe and unharmed. I would have healed them myself if they weren't."

The relief was palpable... so naturally Midna had to ruin it. She just seemed the type.

"Good, now shall we move onto something actually important?"

Sighing, He pulled out the map, something Midna did as well. With a single wave of his hand, Priam transferred the magic so that Link could track the bugs. " The Gorons are attacking any and all humans that approach. Since you can't be seen, the Goron's won't attack you. Find the bugs and kill them, I'll be down here killing the last of them."

With a nod, the wolf turned on heel and shot away, startling the bratty bitch on his back.

"Time to shine... Great Spirit, I'll be back shortly... we will succeed." Deciding to start with the creatures under the temple he hurried back and without stopping, he hoped down to the basement, ready to slay.

**'_How could anyone from this world make a talisman that would allow walking on both planes?' _Startled, Midna focused on the boy behind her even as he flew into the temple. '_He could be quite dangerous or a great ally... I must be careful.' _**

Not willing or wanting to make any unnecessary enemies, Midna vowed to herself.

"Link, if he shows any sign of treachery we need to kill him... "

Even if Link hated killing the wolf nodded, a single growl noting their agreement.

Death mountain was easy to find, though it was clear she would have to help him. Lifting off his back, she flew towards the edge and turned towards Link, guiding the wolf as he flew towards her, leaping from cliff piece to cliff side until they were on the top...

Right in front of a Goron Guard.

"Hehe... no trespassing indeed."

She couldn't help but chuckle loudly, loving the delicious irony of the whole scenario and all that it brought.

**Link rolled his eyes, even as he made it way up the Mountain, eager and willing to destroy the insects harboring the stolen Light of the Spirit. **

_'This is taking too long.' _Growling, a little, he pushed himself faster and faster... only stopping when he felt it. A familiar, beautiful song that tickled something inside his soul. Slowing down, partially to avoid the steaming vents but mostly to honor that wonderful sound. '_Hmm Hmm Hmm… it's like a dream... I remember them, beyond the flesh... ' _Listening with his soul, he closed his eyes and started to howl.

The waves of power from memories and powers long past overtook him and he answered the call of the Golden Wolf.

* * *

**Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**Though it happens slowly in the game, I can't help but see it as being actually really fast past due to the risks and dangers involved... so they would be rushed and have no time to talk... **

**It is also amazing how much is explained in visual or music for Games that is hard to translate to a book...**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	8. Lights, Wolves and Weapons

ZRRRRRT!

A loud, aching sound echoed in the underground, filling the basement with it's irritation. A massive beetle attempted to skate away from Priam's blade, only to find itself pinned to the ground. It gave off one last screech before it exploded into a flurry of light, a drop of bluish white light that drifted skyward for just a moment.

"Beautiful... and strange." Reaching out, he cupped the droplet of light, feeling the radiating aura of power. Just touching the air around the Light Droplet eased his exhaustion, his very magic was strengthened. It was a breathe of pure life and he wanted to hoard it...

"Sigh... time to return." Clenching his fist forced the magic to rush through him, absorbing back into the cradle, the Vessel of Light the Spirit had given him. "AHhhh such a rush of power, a taste of the gods but never the full rush. Thank you spirit, though I am still tired I feel just a little bit better."

Smiling in some relief, he pulled out his bow and marched along, quickly and easily pegging the Insect on the wall he couldn't reach. Once again, a Drop of Light flooded the air with power then into him the moment he touched it. With each droplet absorbed into his skin, more and more magic filled him. With the passage of each piece of magic, his sensory abilities finally felt sharp, sharp enough that Link and Midna would not be able to sneak up again. Three droplets restored his powers to just under above half.

"Better and what do we have here?"

A tingly sensation brushed against his senses and he followed it to a beautifully ornate Owl Statue that radiated simple but oddly familiar magic. Waving his hand over it, he gripped the magic tightly and pulled on it.

"Powerful and forgien, No human could have ever crafted such delicate magic... it reminds of me air magic and healing spells all woven into one. Whatever this is, it can come to life I think, but how... what would be the mechanism? The magic needed to do this would be specific, like a key...and there is something behind this... and there's a gap! Is that a canon?"

Peeking behind the statue, he saw a massive delipidated canon, made of an unusual silverfish metal. "How did anything like this get hidden here... damn I wish I could investigate... ugh I will have to come back."

Knowing he had no choice and knowing he had to hurry, he shot to the ladder and threw himself out with a simple levitation spell, rising out of the basement and into a graveyard filled with annoyance, disappointment and the urge to return.

* * *

**"Their not very nice are they?" Midna lounged on Link's back, sighing softly as once again the Goron's ran their mouth. "It amazes me that anything get's done in this world with so much disagreements and disloyalty. All of your problems would be solved if you just worked together, but it almost seems impossible for your people." **

Link, ever focused, grunted and leaped forward. He didn't give much, he never seemed to, but there was a strange silence to the Wolf. One that appeared the moment he awoke after howling and passing out. She had no idea what happened, only that his very spirit had fled his body for a moment. When it returned, he seemed different, almost more enlightened.

She couldn't read his wolf self as clearly as his Human one, but there was enough of a difference to know better.

"Huh..." Link's fur rose and she flipped around, holding tight as the Wolf shot away. Closing her eyes, she focused on the image of the map, and knew where he was going. "Your aiming for the top... hold on." Flipping off of him she floated away and looked at him.

Link followed her, leaping up once, twice and three times until they reached the top of the Mountain, the furthest they could go at the moment... right by a beautiful, rich smelling Hot spring. " I would love a bath in that... and not any more." The bug, an ugly thing, sat in the center of the water, muking it up with it's grossness."Kill that disgusting thing and let's come back here. I feel sooooo at ease here."

She all but felt Link roll his eyes, even as he jumped and tore it apart. The Light droplet filled the air, sending shivers down her spine, it was a disgusting sensation, searing her skin and leaving her nauseous.

'_Why help the Light, it is so harsh and garish.' _Sneering as only a princess could, she turned away even as Link absorbed it.

"That's the last one, let's go back into town."

Link, ever obedient, tossed himself off of the edge and down into the canyon, sprinting away towards the town.

* * *

**"Wow Barnes, this is a massive shop... sigh... first, we need to cool this place down." Taking a deep breath, Priam focused on the coolness of the breeze, the rush of ice cold water rushing down from Zora's domain, the crispness of a spring morning. A cloud of frigid air formed as he exhaled, and the words escaped him. "In the name of Nayru and Hylia…" The mere mention of the Goddesses invoked great power filling the air with a mere measure of strength, a strength he hoped would complete his spell. "Fill this place with cold, unbridled cold..." **

For a moment nothing happened... and then Mist filled the world. Gathering and gathering, crawling up the walls, sapping any trace of warmth, leaving Priam shivering.

"This is awful... brrrr…" Shaking, Priam opened the door with Barnes' key and marched in feeling the power of his spell wash away any heat, leaving it damn near impossible to get warm... or start a fire, just like he intended. "Come out, come out... there you are!"

Without hesitating, he whipped out his bow and pierce the beast straight through, and it exploded filling the room with a warm blue light.

"And that is the last of it... " With some hesitation, he reached forth and placed his hand on the Light... Only to tremble as pure power washed through him, refilling his magic entirely and easing his pain. "Woah, headaches gone and I feel... wonderful!" Shaking his head, Priam hurried outside and all but sprinted towards the Light Spirit's Spring. "Lots of pep, is this what Ganondorf felt or the Legendary Princesses or heroes? Gods I wish for that kind of power."

Smiling, he finally reached the entrance of Death Mountain, just in time for Link and Midna to leap out of the dark. They radiated the power of Light, and he felt the Tears within him yearn to join them. The very Twilight seemed to tremble around them, as it the presence of the Light was too much to handle.

"D'you finish?"

Midna rolled her eyes, nodding. " Obviously, we wouldn't be down here otherwise... now, I should probably be aware for this." Floating away, Midna nodded towards them. " Well, get too it!"

Sighing loudly, Priam kneeled before Link, brushing back his fur. "I have no idea how this will feel... but together, shall we?" This was the first time he had really gotten a good look at the Wolf and boy was he..."Beautiful...do you have this mark naturally? And your fur is so soft, I wish I could turn into a wolf..." Smiling kindly, he gathered his power and pushed out both of the Tears from both of them.

Light filled them both, they glowed a delicious blue and then everything went white.

The Mournful song of the Light Spirit shifted into something triumphant, powerful... and he felt water brush his feet. The World returned at once and he saw himself at the spring, the magic and splendor filling him as slowly the Spirit reformed into a glorious, powerful moth like bird with graceful wings and more power then anything he had ever come across.

_'__My name is Eldin. I am one of the light spirits of Hyrule. I am the spirit that guards these lands. O Great Hero chosen by the gods...oh Champion of the Insect Queen... Dark powers have captured the world and only those great enough to defy it can save these lands." _The Spirit turned his eyes, and Priam followed them to see a stunning fey like man with brown hair and a green tunic. "_The dark power you seek lies in the sacred grounds of the proud mountain dwellers. __But already those grounds have been defiled, draped in shadow and seeded with evil. __You must go to those sacred grounds and cleanse them." _The Spirit's head turned to Priam, and he felt the weight of the divine gaze on his soul. _"Inaction is the greatest evil that follows this land, what you have done has ensured the survival of many... and many more will come to thank you should you continue. You serve the Insect Queen but you must also serve yourself... gaze upon your body and learn..." _

"Huh, what are you... what did you do?"

Gone was his peasant's clothes and in it's place was a leather warriors outfit, with tannish shoulder, thigh and forearm pads. His long hair was wrapped up in a long pony tail wrapped in silver wires... He had on new boots that reached his mid thigh...

But the most amazing and confusing was the long trident in his right hand and small buckler in his left.

He knew he looked like an ancient Gerudo Warrior... only male and not evil and psychotically trying to take over the world...

"What is this... what happened?"

The Spirit all but seemed smug.

"_There was a time when the Gerudo had many males, but an ancient curse altered their line to ensure Ganondorf was born... you have their powerful blood, as many people do, but the features fill you... you are a Gerudo, the first male born in over a century even if your blood is diluted... it is not your destiny to be their king, but you may help them heal from the scars of their ancestors... you have been equipped with weapons of old, powerfully crafted. The Trident is infused with traces of my light it will not shatter under the weight of your magic. I transferred the magic of your blade, it will channel your powers perfectly... and I have restored your Queen's Talisman, it will never falter again._

_Do not join Link in the temple, be a man of the people and you will do more good then you know..." _

Light exploded and slowly the Spirit faded away, leaving Priam and Link to look at each other.

"Nice to see you sans fur."

"Hehe, nice to meet you too... Priam."

They shared a moment of laughter before a soft voice distracted them both...

"Link?"

They tuned together and saw the broken, beautifully sad faces of Beth, Collin, Talo and Malo looking at Link. Naturally Collin was knocked over as the others charged to embrace Link, leaving Priam to sigh and help the boy up.

Without hesitating, Priam summoned his sword and placed it in Renando's hands. "The Light Spirit gave me this amazing Trident, so I no longer need my sword. It still is infused with some magic, so it is a formidable weapon. Maybe we can give it to one of the kids?"

Slowly the man nodded. "I have an idea of who might be able to wield it but I could never teach them..." Sighing he turned to Link. "My name is Renado, I am the Shaman of this place and I have heard great things of you... but I have to ask... what is the mark of the Beast I have been hearing of?"

The Boy cringed, sighing for a moment. "I...uh... when the Spirit's Light is gone I... turn into a wolf instead of a Spirit."

Complete and utter silence, the kids actually recoiled from touching Link and looked at him in horror.

* * *

**Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**This is so much fun to write and I love it. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	9. Plans and Profit

"What are we going to do about protection? Link has to go up to Death Mountain on orders of the Spirit, so he cannot assist us." Priam sucked in his lips. "My talismans are going to help but against beings strong enough to decimate a Light Spirit... I am not sure they can last, not for any real length of time. Bokoblins are demonic but they were able to exist in both realms meaning they are of Light and Dark... my magic won't hold them back, not entirely. They are not all that different from humans, the magic wouldn't do more then make them uncomfortable. We need to form an actual guard, even with just the few of us."

Both Link and Renado nodded, looking concerned, though Renando looked more confused.

"What about the barrier you placed around the Temple or the talismans?"

"Barriers are limited by the size of the location and the kind of barrier. That was a physical barrier that used a sum amount of energy that, once expended, would have shattered under the weight. The Talismans would create waves of energy that repulse instead of actually physically stopping it but they are tied to the natural limit of magic in the air at the time and it will not be expended if ignored since it's passive. For a long term powerful spell, one that would exist without me present and would hold off without natural wear and tear affecting it to the point of fading... that would take preparation, time and power that I don't have that the moment."

Link, who was bruised and beaten from a recent fight with an angry Goron, sighed. "What would you need to cast a stronger protection spell? Like a more physical barrier not just something that makes monster feel ill?"

Shrugging, Priam listed with his finger. "A source of Light, a source of magic and something I can bind it too... Spring water from another Light Spirit would be a great source of magic and Light, but without a binding ingredient... there would be nothing I could bind the spell too. If I tied it to my life, it would kill me if it broke... especially so far away."

The Shaman turned towards Link, . "Link, you are going to Ordon to speak to Bo... perhaps you could gather Spring water when you go? From both Light spirits as you travel?"

"Of course..." The boy's eyes turned wistful. " I miss it, Ordon I mean... Priam, could you create Talismans for Ordon? The Kids have to stay here, but my village is still in danger of being attacked." His eyes turned wide for a moment. "Actually, why haven't they attacked the Springs again? There is no one to defend those places, why not undo everything if they have that kind of power?"

Both Priam and Renando turned to him, both wide eyed.

"He's got a point." The Shaman shuddered. "We are still recovering from the War of the Gerudo… and the War for Hyrule Succession which happened a generation before that. There are so few humans and Hylians now, if this conflict increases... if they do attack the Springs... we will never recover... and as it is, there is no way to protect them... this is difficult situation."

Priam sighed, sad and stressed. "My magic can only do so much... but I could give a talisman pattern for your people to mimic and they can place it around the entrance of their village. If they soak them in Spring water it should create a much stronger effect... and there are some barriers that I can tie to talismans but they would only be able to be used on the Springs since it is a permeant everlasting source of magic but keep in mind they can still be broken... but I don't think they will. I mean think of how lightly guarded they were. I think it was for a temporary purpose, for something grander... someone grander... but what could be worth more then the Light Spirits..."

"Gasp... no... it's not possible." Renando shuddered, praying softly. " I pray I am wrong... but there are rumors that the Royal family bears a powerful magic Talisman called the Triforce."

"I've heard of that rumor." Priam leaned forward. "It would make sense, their bloodline is said to posses a powerful Magic which is why their females are almost always powerful Sorceresses. My Queen is actually of royal blood, I've sensed the magic she has. If any family has the Triforce… which is said to give the power to shift reality with just a fragment... that was what caused the ancient war, many of them... Midna, would whomever caused this be after such a power?"

From Link's shadow, Midna appeared looking uncomfortable and disgruntled. "Of course he would... power... power is all he wants, all he craves. Even we know of the Triforce in the Land of Twilight." Turning away, she floated towards Renando making the man shiver just a little, clearly uncomfortable with the reminder of her connection to the Twilight Beasts despite knowing how much she had helped Link. "His desire of power... it's beyond anything you can understand... those beasts, they were once the people of Twilight, my people... my poor people..." She turned away, sighing softly.

"I am sorry for your Loss, Midna... we fight to save them as much as we fight to save us." Priam reached out, brushing his hands across a shocked Midna's face. She turned and he was sure she flushed.

Link chuckled softly. "He's right, they are as much victims as we are if they were transformed against their will."

"I may not understand what has happened, but he is right. Your people are victims of incredible evil magic, I watched how they were able to transform our people into similar monsters and saw how the curse hurt them. We fight for your people as well."

She said nothing, looking at them in awe before uttering one sentence. " Thank you...and Priam... Plant life can hold powerful spells. If we can get a branch from a hearty tree, soaking it in the water from the springs, it should be strong enough to hold a barrier." With that, too embarrassed she turned away and fled back to Link's shadow, unable to handle the looks.

Clapping his hands, Renando gathered their attention. " Then it is decided. Link, you will return to Ordon and speak to Bo about conquering the Gorons. Priam will stay here and help create defenses for this village. He will prepare the spells needed to craft a barrier. I think that the children are done with their slingshots and the talismans. We made many extra, Link you can bring some to your village to assist in their defense. Together we will transform this place into something that the monsters will tremble to behold."

"And so it shall be..."

"""

Watching Link depart the village, Priam quickly got to work crafting his magic circle whilst listening to Renando commanding the children. " Aiming isn't a hard task, keeping your hand's steady however is. You must calm yourself, aim for the largest portion of the body. The Torso is usually where you want to aim... " The sound of string creaking told Priam that the man was pulling back a Slingshot. "If your aim is unsure never go for lesser parts. A slingshot will rarely kill especially as you are using seeds, but it will hurt and cause shock if nothing else."

"We will be soaking your seeds in potions, when I have the chance to make them." The kids and Renando turned towards Priam even as he continued to carved his magic circle. "There are many potions that can cause great suffering. We don't have the ingredients to cause mass death or... do a lot but we have enough to hurt. Chu jelly and oil in a pot with blue bird feather and petals from hydrangea mixed with a little magic... creates a searing, peppery pain that lasts for hours. Should be a great deterrent..."

"Umm... Priam... what are you making?" Beth's soft, sweet voice drew his attention from the circle, where he saw three curious faces.

"Oh this... it's a magic circle. Basically it helps channel and focus magic into a single point to craft spells of higher strength. Link is gathering some ingredients for me and together we are going to cast a spell strong that will put a barrier around this place... or that's the hope anyway."

Silence and discomfort covered the children's face instead of the gratitude and happiness that he expected...

Thankfully Talo was a big mouth. "Can we really trust Link, I mean he turned into a wolf... a monster..."

And honestly, for once, Priam had no idea what to say... 

* * *

**Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**This was fun to write, powerful and simple... I love it. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord,  
**

**Mika. **


	10. A New Burden!

With sadness and pain, Link awoke on the floor, the curious eyes of Midna on him. "Midna, what could he be? The Spirit that teaches me these skills." A soft breeze from the Spirit's Spring washed against him, turning him towards the Entrance where he pulled out some of the Talisman's Priam had given him. "Oh, and I'm supposed to dip these in the Spring right?"

From the Shadows, Midna appeared looking at him in concern. "_Yes, you have too... and he is a Spirit, perhaps someone tied to your position as the Hero. He could be your past life, your ancestor or someone who knew another Hero. He could be someone who simply sees your potential. Spirits are strange like that, they can come and go and gain power from the most specific of circumstances. From the Howling stone's location, I can tell you that he had to have traveled far in life and had enough importance to be recognized enough as a Hero to take on the state of a Wolf like you do...he even is able to appear in the Twilight as a Spirit Wolf like you can..."_

Link nodded, even as he whispered a soft prayer and dipped the talisman's in the water. "Watcher in the Waters, I beseech you... infuse these with the powers of your spring so that our people are protected..."

Soft white light glistened off of the Talismans, signaling his prayer was answered.

_"Covenant magic... I may teach it to my people when I return... if I return. " _Mida floated over, poking it and prodding it with her hair but never fully touching it. " _You think he'd teach it to me?" _Tipping her cute head to the side, she looked at Link curiously.

It wasn't hard to smile at the girlish imp. "I think he'd be happy too... but I thought you didn't trust him."

Midna squinted her eyes, looking cold and ruthless in a way he found far too familiar. "_I don't. That Spirit says he is to be trusted but I learned first hand to be careful with any mage. Do not let him lure you in, and always question him. People with power are easily corrupt." _

A long, exhausted sigh over took Link. "I am starting to realize that... but we can't run our allies away. The Spirit said to trust him and he did protect the kids. He is the only person other then us that is actually doing something to fight whatever is going on." An all too familiar ache washed through his shoulders, and Link couldn't help but roll them, even as he placed up the first of the Talismans.

Almost immediatey he felt a sense of ease as the magic washed over him, though it was clear from Midna's shudder that she did not enjoy the magic's feel. Her physical form actually wavered for a moment before she managed to calm it down.

_"I can see why that would work... it's making me nauseous and weak just floating near it.' _Shaking her head, Midna gave a loud huff. '_I'm sticking in your shadow, see ya later." _

With that, she flew away, diving into his Shadow and hiding away from the magic weakening her power.

"Sorry... but that's strong magic, isn't it? I mean if it affects even you?" She hummed from her place in his shadow, almost mockingly... and so Link finished his job and hurried to his home town, eager and afraid to see it all after so much time.

* * *

**"There... finished... how are the kids doing?" **

Priam turned to Renando, shaking a little with just the slightest sensation pain in his back from hunching over for so long. Still, he was proud of his magic circle. It was perfectly crafted, even Agitha could not do any better. The curvature was without flaw, there was a beautiful series of Kanji delicately praising both the gods and Spirits, a prayer for protection and a promise of power. The Symbol of Courage and Wisdom, the essences most important for the majesty of the spellwork.

It was a masterpiece.

The Shaman cleared his throat a little. "Beth is struggling and Colin has no faith in himself... obviously Malo is unable to pull the slingshot back enough, being so young...Sigh... still, I imagine they will be able to defend themselves shortly."

"Any ready for a sword?"

"Wait!" The Shaman all but gasped like a noble Hylian women. " Are you serious? They are far too young for a sword! Any one of them!"

He turned to the man, fixing him with a glare. "Beth and Luca are both fifteen, she is more then old enough for a blade. The others may be young but most learn to use a blade as young as five. I do not like that they have to start this, but having some understanding of direct combat, especially after being kidnapped, is utterly vital." He summoned his trident from it's place away from them, swinging it to stand pointy end up. "So I ask you again, which of them is ready to use a blade?"

The two leaders stared at each other, irritation and disagreement in their eyes before Renando weakened and let out a long sigh. "Beth and Collin are the only ones I would trust, not counting my daughter of course but she too has taken oaths against violence as she intends to become a Shaman in the future. Collin is too passive and Beth is not interested in actual physical activity but they have potential... you would have to have a serious discussion with them if you want to get them to be ready to wield such a heavy burden."

Nothing more was said as both took in the burden of passing on the burden of war to children...

Then Priam turned on heel and walked towards the children. They were attempting to pierce a series of targets with their slingshots, with Talo and Beth doing the best. Every failiure slammed into Collin hard, but the kid continued despite everything.

Priam almost smiled in pride, but then heard Talo speak. "Your so bad at this, why are you even trying?"

The words hit poor Collin like bolts of lightning, and he almost started too weep.

"He's got a point. Like most things, you never seem to get better." This came from the young Malo, who looked on with a cold sneer. "Is it necessary for you to try?"

Magic crackled at his finger tips, dancing along the spikes of his trident, alerting the children to just how utterly irritated he was. A cold wind washed over them all, whipping around his body as his magic flared around him.

"Is it necessary for you to treat him like that? The kid is showing as much effort as you are. Not everyone is skilled in combat, and it is clear you two have some experience. Do not treat him like that... not just because it is wrong." Kneeling, Priam gripped Talo's terrified chin and forced him to look at him. " We are at war, we have no time for abuse and cruelty towards each other. if you cannot be kind, do not speak. Am I clear?" The boy, both boys, nodded. "Good... now, behave yourself... Collin, Beth... you two are going to start sword training. What do you think?"

Both gasped, with Collin actually recoiling, but he didn't care. He had a mission and he would not let their lack of self understanding interfere.

* * *

**Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**Short but I am getting better at writing again! I am glad to start enjoying writing again!**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


End file.
